Menatap ke Depan Menoleh ke Belakang
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Di balik denting cawan sake Sakata dan Hijikata tidak hanya bertukar olok-olokan, tetapi juga ketidak mungkinan dalam kehidupan.
**Menatap ke Depan Menoleh ke Belakang**

.

 _Disclaimer: Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi_

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , _Slash_ , dan _Tsundere_ Hijikata.

.

 **Gintama oleh Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Menatap ke Depan Menoleh ke Belakang oleh Putra Penipu**

.

Matahari telah berpisah... tanpa satupun keluh kesah. Jika keadaan ini disebut manusia sebagai malam, maka ia yakin bahwa langit malam ini adalah bumantara hujan bintang. Dalam pesonanya yang merayu keluar sebagai tutur kata.

Di kota terang karena gemintang adalah satu tempat untuk waktu bergerak melingkar. Ikan-ikan berenang mengejar ekornya. Denting suara shamisen frustrasi karena tak pernah menginjak nada final. Hingga _inner_ otakunya mengenal cerita di balik itu; tentang kehidupan, tentang negara, dan orang terkasih yang sebenarnya ingin dilindungi.

"Katakan padaku, tipuan apa yang paling mengerikan?" bibir kelabu berucap dan mata birunya menerawang, karena itu selalu biru dan akan tetap menjadi biru. Indah dan murni tanpa sentuhan warna lain.

Merah itu memandang. Tenggelam pada dalamnya biru milik Hijikata dan menatap dirinya sendiri di sana. "Pantulan cermin yang menghitung hari-hari kita tersisa. Lalu kehidupan terulang, tanpa perubahan," Sakata seharusnya tidak pernah seserius ini, Hijikata tahu itu. Namun pemahaman mengecewakannya.

Hijikata mendengus di balik denting cawan sake. Kiranya malam ini menjadi waktu melepas lelah dengan cara primitif juga sederhana. Menenggak sake setelah menyantap Hijikata spesial di kedai langganannya selepas berkencan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas laporan dan pendingin udara di markas Shinsengumi yang mogok kerja, sehingga ia harus mencari udara segar di luar pengap barak.

Manusia hanya bisa berharap karena tepat pukul dua puluh lebih empat puluh enam menit yang lalu harapan Hijikata pupus sudah. Lingkaran kecilnya yang nyaman terusik dengan datangnya ia yang merah matanya dengan pandangan mata ikan matinya menjijikan dan rambut _beruban_ yang liar yang tidak tunduk oleh gravitasi.

"Hey, Gin _-san_ juga tidak ingin terjebak pada tubuh yang menua. Namun memang hanya orang bodohlah yang hidup di Edo lalu tidak menua karena waktu."

"Huh?" Hijikata yakin pikirannya berkabut karena pengaruh sake, kecuali kali ini bos Yorozuya dibayar untuk membaca benaknya. "Tetapi aku memang tak sebangka dirimu."

"Kuberi tahu kau karena Gin _-san_ pria baik," Sakata berucap sembari menyesap sake. "Ini tentang kewarasan yang hilang saat milikmu bukan milikmu lagi. Hingga mengharuskanmu menggunakan kulit orang lain, bahkan berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak kau kenali, dan setiap hembusan napasmu bagaikan gonggongan..."

Siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Hijikata dan ujung kelopak matanya berkedut lalu memicing saat ia sadar bahwa baru saja terbawa arus omong kosong Sakata hingga ia menghentikan cerita si keriting gila. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli, Sialan!" ia mengelak dengan jengkel.

Sakata mendecih pelan, "kau tidak ada manis-manisnya, Hijikata _-kun_."

Hijikata merasakan dirinya mulai kesal. "Jika yang kau sebut manis adalah segelas _parfait_ dengan stroberi di atasnya yang setiap ada kesempatan dapat kau nikmati, maaf aku bukan salah satunya. Aku membencimu."

"Ya, dan aku mencintai..."

"Keriting idiot," gumam Hijikata dengan pipi yang memerah dengan dalih karena cuaca musim semi ini terlalu hangat. "Oh... tapi, seperti apa katamu tadi, jika setiap hembusan napas bagaikan gonggongan maka beri tahu aku cara yang tepat untuk membungkamnya."

"Astaga! Kau ingin membunuhku?" Sakata menjawabnya dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan terdengar sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ya, kau tahu pasti apa jawabanku."

Sakata tertawa gugup, "selera humormu buruk, Hijikata _-kun_."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Katakan atau pembicaraan kita berakhir sampai di sini."

Sakata selalu menyerah kalah dengan waktu yang berubah menjadi relatif lebih cepat kapanpun ia bersama Hijikata, "sungguh, sebenarnya melakukan _seppuku_ terdengar kuno di telingaku," namun Hijikata tidak akan segan-segan untuk memerintahkan Sakata melakukan itu. Sakata tahu benar.

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya," jawab Hijikata, tersenyum mengejek di bibir cawan sake yang ia sendiri lupa hitungannya. "Menghentikan gonggongan―gonggongan anjing-anjing perang yang memuakkan."

"Anjing yang menggonggong tidak menggigit, Hijikata _-kun_."

"Belum," sangkal Hijikata.

"Oh, apakah ini termasuk hal-hal yang mengerikan?" Sakata mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Jika kau pikir aku takut kau salah besar. Aku bertugas melindungi masyarakat Edo," Hijikata menegaskan.

"Benarkah, kukira tugasmu hanya makan pajak masyarakat," Sakata pura-pura terkejut.

Hijikata merasa umpatan-umpatan kasar sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya, tetapi alih-alih ia hanya mendengus kasar, "kuanggap hutang pajakmu lunas jika kau membuat dirimu sendiri berguna."

Sakata balas tertawa sinis, Hijikata selalu dapat membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, "mereka akan mati karena kesepian sebab kawanannya dipisahkan. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya pada anjing-anjing Bakufu."

Kata-kata Sakata menggelitik telapak tangan Hijikata untuk sesekali menamparnya, tetapi ia belum mau mengaku kalah. "Cih, iblis sepertimu tahu apa? Memang tidak akan ada iblis yang menggonggong. Jauh di dalam hatimu kau memang hanya pembual."

"Kau tidak berhak menghakimi hati seseorang, pun perasaannya. Karena kenyataan yang paling mengerikan adalah iblis yang diam-diam memperoleh hak atas kekuasaannya, di dalam hati dan pikiranmu, Hijikata _-kun_."

Mata merah itu seakan menembus dalam jiwanya hingga sosok pemarah itu berdiri cepat, memutuskan untuk pergi. Bersila lama membuat lututnya nyeri seperti orang-orang lanjut usia, jauh dari usia sesungguhnya dan percakapan ini tidak lama lagi akan membuka aibnya sendiri. Walaupun ditemani sosok yang sebenarnya dinantikan.

"Ah... jangan pergi. Jangan marah, Oogushi _-kun_ ," tangan kiri Sakata mencekal pergelangan tangan dia yang hendak pergi dan tangan kanannya sendiri mengorek hidungnya yang tidak gatal. "Terlalu banyak apabila sake ini kuhabiskan seorang diri."

Lalu Hijikata mendesah lelah, tubuhnya bergetar dan sekali lagi mulutnya berkhianat, "menyebalkan, aku bukan Oogushi _-kun_ , dan kau memang rakus seperti babi," dan ia kembali bersila di tempat yang sama.

Sakata tersenyum tipis. Setipis bulan sabit yang tergantung canggung di malam yang berbintang. Di antara malam yang terdapat kebebasan dan naluri manusia yang kasat mata juga mengirimkan getaran purba ragawi saat Sakata bergerak mendekat lalu bahu serta tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Tubuh ini akan mencapai masanya. Namun tanpa penyesalan karena aku memimpikan saat kau meminjamkan tanganmu untuk membubuhkan tinta emas di lembar-lembar kehidupanku yang mengulang dirinya sendiri. Layaknya sepasang kekasih; saat bibir merintih, paha manja menggelayuti pinggang, puting yang lembut, saat aku di dalammu dan kau menerimaku."

"Jangan teruskan, Brengsek," Hijikata menampar tangan Sakata yang kini menggenggam tangannya. "Kukira kau orang yang lebih memilih untuk hidup indah."

"Gin _-san_ juga ingin kau merasakannya, lagi dan lagi. Cinta ternyata membawa keindahan."

Hijikata tidak lagi dapat menghitung pernyataan Sakata yang ia sangkal bahkan sebelum mencapai akhir, juga iris merahnya yang menuntut jawaban. "Kau terlalu gila untukku, Yorozuya."

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih gila?" Sakata terkekeh samar dengan nada setengah gila, seperempat kekecewaan, dan entah Hijikata terlalu malu untuk mengakui. "Pasar malam di jam-jam tengah malam."

Lalu Hijikata mendengus, mencela perkataan Sakata. Karena perdebatan selalu terjadi antara dirinya dengan makhluk keriting beruban. "Tidak ada pasar malam di Edo. Pun Shinsengumi akan menjadi yang pertama mengetahuinya."

"Mari kutunjukkan padamu suatu hal yang terlupakan, yang terabaikan dari waktu yang melingkar. Di balik tirai pintu kedai ini yang memisahkan dari dunia luar," Sakata bangkit berdiri dan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membimbing Hijikata.

Kesal... lalu Hijikata menyulut batang rokoknya yang kedua puluh empat malam ini. Berlebih nikotin dan... selalu kesal hingga mulutnya jadi masam. Namun sembilan sentimeter tidak akan membunuhnya karena dirasanya hanya akan mati oleh hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal; Sakata, Sakata, Sakata, dan beberapa awalan s lainnya yang tidak akan disebutkan satu per satu karena penyangkalan.

"Ini tidak lucu, Yorozuya," angin menerbangkan kelabu asap rokok ketika Hijikata mendongak dan menghembuskannya di sela-sela percakapan. Kiranya angin musim semi pun akan membawa celoteh antara si pemarah dan si mata merah. Saat dirasa mereka lelah dengan perdebatan tidak berujung yang selalu dilakukan.

Namun angin musim semi pun dibebankan prasangka di atasnya sehingga mata Hijikata mengerling awas saat sosoknya yang pemarah ikut bangkit dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakata dengan kesal. Ia merasa bahwa Sakata pastilah bermain tipu daya karena selama kisahnya digambarkan Hijikata tidak memercayai dia yang merah matanya yang menjajah di dalam belukar penolakannya.

Namun, sekali lagi, pemahaman mengecewakannya karena bersama-sama dengan Sakata, ia mulai menyibak tirai terang yang menggambarkan kejelasan penampakan. Lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dunia luar di bawah bulan stroberi yang gemerlap dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Di belakang mereka tirai terang kembali tertutup.

 _Selain Orang Gila Dilarang Masuk_.

.

Usia bumi genap satu hari saat ledakan cahaya datang ke dunia. Sinarnya melimbah-limbah bianglala di cakrawala. Dipahami oleh otak manusia sebagai sekumpulan warna yang dapat disebutkan satu per satu dengan kata. Namun ada satu untuk merangkum semuanya. Putih. Dia yang merefleksikan seluruh spektrum cahaya. Hingga terpesonalah seorang anak adam karena dalam terangnya terdapat jiwa yang berbangga.

Namun dikenang-kenang jauh di angan Hijikata. Saat itu di tanah tua berusia lelaki muda, terdapat kasih sang saudara sulung. Karena di antara manisnya untuk diingat, kepada Hijikata ia selalu berkata bahwa setiap kemerdekaan maka ada peperangan, setiap ada cinta maka ada kebencian, dan setiap ada cahaya maka terdapat kegelapan. Tanah ini melahirkan pedang, Sayang.

Tangan kiri Hijikata meraba pinggangnya memastikan katana-nya tetap di tempat.

"Dari mana datangnya pasar tengah malam, Yorozuya?" waspada seharusnya menjadi nama tengah Hijikata. Menurutnya pasar malam ini terlalu klise untuk disebut pasar malam. Dirasanya segala hal yang menyangkut tentang Sakata sepatutnya beralih rupa dan bermakna ganda.

"Datang dari negeri lama."

DI tengah dentang pedang yang melupakan bahwa tanahnya telah dipinang orang asing.

Pupil mata Hijikata melebar, sejenak tertegun. Karena kelopak mata Sakata dengan iris merahnya mengerjap, layaknya seseorang yang berusaha meninggalkan yang satu dalam ingatannya. Di mata Hijikata, seakan si mata merah sedang menghitung ulang kewarasannya yang terlanjur berserakan. Lalu mengumpulkan dan menyusun kembali kesadaran dirinya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan... di sini?" pertanyaan pancingan dilontarkan.

"Pergi ke pasar malam," Sakata menjawab dengan kegembiraan khas anak-anak.

Banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar di benaknya, tidak tahu mana bagian kepala dan mana bagian ekor, seperti kelap-kelip lampu komedi putar di ujung sana yang tak diakui Hijikata, tetapi memang terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Jika saja ia tidak terlampaui oleh egonya sendiri. Karena di mana, bagaimana, dan kapan sedang menjadi pertanyaannya.

Mata Hijikata berkilat tajam. Ia memandang sekelilingnya penuh selidik. Tempatnya adalah di mana ia berdiri berdampingan bersama Sakata di atas jembatan Edo yang menghubungkannya dengan hiruk pikuk pasar malam merupakan tempat pertemuan rutin mereka secara _tidak_ sengaja, hanya untuk berdebat dan untuk disangkal. Ditemani oleh aliran sungai tenang yang hitam yang mengalir di bawahnya.

"Oogushi _-kun_ ada air liur di ujung bibirmu," Hijikata tergagap lalu buru-buru menyekanya dan tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Si rambut keriting berhasil mengelabuinya, lagi. Hijikata menghela napas dengan jengkel, tetapi tidak ada niatnya untuk membalas. Pasar malam ini terlalu delusif, terlalu menguras pikirannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hijikata _-kun_ karena sesaat tadi kau melamun. Apa yang sedang ada dipikiranmu?" Sakata dan perhatiannya membuat bulu kuduk Hijikata meremang, tetapi bukanlah suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Mengamati ikan-ikan mas yang sedang berenang?" bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya yang pasti terdengar menggelikan di telinga Sakata.

Suara tawa Sakata yang malas terdengar. "Begitukah? Apakah ada ikan mas di sungai yang terlihat pada malam hari? Kurasa juga tidak akan ada ikan yang berenang di langit, setidaknya tidak pada musim semi."

Sekali lagi udara musim semi membakar kulit Hijikata dan dengan kasar ia mengelak, "a-aku mengamati cara ikan mas berenang. Mengapa ikan mas berenang maju sedangkan waktu bergerak melingkar? Membayangkan hidup yang berputar-putar sedikit membuatku pening sebenarnya."

"Karena hari ini adalah tentang kemarin dan esok hari," ya, dan tidak ada yang tahu yang akan terjadi di tanah baru tanpa melewatinya. "Ayo, Hijikata _-kun_ , apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

Hijikata melangkah bersama Sakata menuju pasar malam dengan penuh keraguan, tetapi mata merah dan tangan pucat itu mendekapnya, semakin dalam. Berdua menyeberangi jembatan yang kayunya sudah lapuk, bukti bahwa sudah terlalu lama terendam air. Mendekati dua pilar raksasa sebagai gerbang pasar malam yang ujung-ujung menaranya bahkan tidak terlihat, itu terbuat dari kenangan dan tertutup kabut masa depan. Dari dekat dan semakin dekat pasar malam itu mendengung riuh rendah oleh suara-suara kehidupan.

Hijikata bukan seseorang yang imajinatif. Ia membanggakan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang realistis. Mimpi-mimpi tengah malam tidak menghampirinya, tidak juga di antara siangnya yang padat dengan jadwal patroli. Tidurnya dijalani tanpa interupsi. Sehingga Hijikata yakin saat ini ia sedang tidak bermimpi, tetapi bahkan ia tidak pernah mengalami kenyataan yang seaneh dan seliar pemandangan yang tidak mengherankan yang menyambutnya di pasar malam.

Satu-satunya jalan masuk utama melingkar-lingkar. Jalan itu dipadati pengunjung yang mempunyai tujuan sama, tidak sabar, dan berdesakan. Oleh karenanya Sakata mempererat genggaman tangannya atas Hijikata, takut Hijikata tersesat sanggahnya. Ya, mungkin Sakata memang seorang pelupa atau jelaga mengaburkan ingatannya, karena Hijikata yang tersesat itu pastilah cerita lain. Namun, tangan Sakata terasa hangat dan pas di tangannya, nyaman seperti sarung tangan yang ia kenakan saat turun salju musim lalu. Ah... rasanya Hijikata ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

Pasar malam yang terlalu biasa ini bukanlah pasar malam yang istimewa, tetapi setiap pengunjung yang datang mengatakan fakta yang kontradiktif dan kali ini Hijikata dipaksa untuk mengakuinya. Aroma di dalam pasar malam berbau manis, udaranya seperti es krim leleh dengan topping kacang merah, atau bau gulali, atau mungkin panekuk dengan madu hangat. Entahlah, Hijikata tidak dapat memilih bau manis yang lebih dominan, tetapi bau itu menyenangkan. Sakata yang turut membauinya terlihat gembira. Bibirnya terus tersenyum lebar hingga Hijikata yakin sedikit lagi bibir Sakata akan berdarah dan berakhir seperti badut jahat Amanto.

"Selamat datang di pasar malam," sambut Sakata.

"Yorozuya, ini semua... sungguhan 'kan?" Hijikata berkata dengan tidak percaya. "Maksudku, ini benar-benar nyata, bukan imajinasi atau akal-akalanmu saja?"

"Siapa yang tahu Hijikata- _kun_. Dulu aku sering menebak-nebak dan banyak hal yang ternyata salah atau mungkin saja memang benar, entahlah."

Pengunjung pasar malam memang padat dan semakin lama tumpah ruah. Pengamatan Hijikata menangkap rupa-rupa pengunjung yang berpapasan. Banyak manusia memenuhi pasar malam, seperti sesuatu yang biasa terjadi di Edo. Namun, dari banyaknya manusia yang berlalu lalang Hijikata menyadari bahwa sepertiganya tampak tidak menyerupai manusia pada umumnya. Layaknya sebuah hasil keingin tahuan dengan menyilangkan manusia dengan binatang. Keturunan anjing, ikan, gorilla, kucing, kupu-kupu, bahkan makhluk-makhluk yang tidak dapat dinamai oleh Hijikata. Sangat tidak realistis dan hal ini mulai meresahkannya.

"Makhluk apa itu menurutmu, Hijikata _-kun_?" Sakata menunjuk makhluk keturunan kupu-kupu. "Pernahkan kau melihat bentuk kehidupan yang seperti itu?"

Kupu-kupu setengah makhluk berkaki dua itu bersayap ungu. Kedua sayapnya selebar dua kali Pinggul Hijikata dan setinggi lima kaki lima inchi. Sayap-sayapnya tidak bagus tidak halus. Penuh sayatan benda tajam, seperti hasil karya orang gila, ataupun bekas cakar kejam anjing-anjing perang yang pernah pergi ke sana. Sayatan itu mengukir mata dengan satu irisnya adalah perpaduan antara biru dan merah, tidak sempurna dan tidak akan pernah. Karena yang lainnya hanya berisi kekosongan.

Hijikata mempelajari bahwa ukiran berbentuk mata itu adalah benar-benar mata, untuk melihat untuk memandang lekat. Yang lebih mengherankan adalah wajahnya yang banyak tertutup perban, selebihnya hanya menyisakan hidung dan mulut dengan seringai abadi yang sinting. Mulut sinting itu terlalu sering atau mungkin selalu digunakannya untuk bergumam, berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _...Apa yang aku lupakan?"_ dan Hijikata mulai mencuri dengar percakapan singkat antara diri sendiri. _"Tidak... tidak ada. "_

" _Datanglah! Datanglah! Aku menunggumu hingga berdarah. Merahnya yang terbuat dari kerinduan. Bekukanlah dan gantikan rembulan."_

" _Lupa. Kalau bukan aku, siapa?"_

" _Dia yang dekat, tetapi jauh. Dari sini dapat kulihat sinar matanya yang biru, seperti cahaya matahari tengah hari. Namun, tak dapat kulihat isi hatinya, sedangkan hatiku untuknya."_

" _Ya. Aku berikan cintaku dan dia berikan bencinya."_

" _Bukankah itu menjadi satu kepingan yang utuh?"_

" _Ya, Sayangku. Jiwa kita satu..."_

Hijikata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Sakata. Sungguh, tidak sengaja. Gumaman itu lirih, tetapi tajam. Terdengar bahkan di keramaian pasar malam. "Kurasa makhluk itu terbuat dari sihir jahat."

Selera humor Hijikata itu buruk, bahkan Sakata mengakuinya. Namun, kali ini Sakata tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya, "oh, Oogushi _-kun_ percaya sihir?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya sarkasme, Idiot. Juga jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Tenang saja, Hijikata _-kun_ , pasti aku akan melindungimu dari sihir jahat."

"Aku tidak butuh itu," Hijikata menolak dengan marah. Penolakan Hijikata mendatangkan tawa Sakata yang lebih keras. Ia harus memukul perut Sakata untuk menghentikan tawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Lihat! Kita harus pergi ke sana," telunjuk Sakata mengarah ke tenda berbentuk segi enam dengan warna kuning terang seperti pisang yang mempunyai kerucut di bagian ujungnya. Setelah menghentikan tawa mengejeknya, Sakata berniat membujuk Hijikata untuk pergi ke sana.

" _Temukanlah Air Matamu Sendiri_ ," Hijikata membaca _tagline_ yang ditulis dengan _font informal roman._ Tenda itu ternyata milik pertunjukan teater. "Aku tidak ingin menonton teater, Yorozuya," entahlah, tetapi Hijikata sedang tidak ingin menyaksikan sandiwara.

"Ayolah, kurasa pertunjukan teater yang satu ini akan berbeda."

"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?" tantangnya.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Hijikata _-kun_. Kita memang harus menyaksikan pertunjukannya dengan mata kepala sendiri supaya tahu letak perbedaannya," balasan Sakata diutarakan dengan halus dan Hijikata menyukai itu. Tanpa sadar mengiyakan keinginan Sakata.

Pintu masuk pertunjukkan teater itu tingginya hanya setengah dari ukuran manusia normal. Mereka harus membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Di dalamnya pertunjukkan sudah dimulai setengah jalan dan disesaki pengunjung yang jumlahnya dua kali lebih besar dari tendanya. Juga kursi-kursi yang terbuat dari rotan yang sudah reyot menjerit-jerit karena gema tawa penonton. Hijikata rasa itu hanyalah ilusi teater untuk mendramatisir suasana.

Pertunjukan teater kali ini akan lebih tepat jika disebut dengan sirkus. Di atas panggung para peranakan gorilla menjadi tokoh utamanya. Bersandiwara dengan vulgar dan murahan. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa hanya berusaha untuk melucu. Gelak suara tawa penonton yang menggelegar bukti bahwa lelucon tersebut sukses besar. Hijikata bahkan merasakan tendanya ikut berguncang-guncang dan tawa itu seakan berubah jadi polusi suara.

Hijikata menjatuhkan pandangannya pada seorang penonton yang tertawa keras hingga menangis, sedangkan salah seorang lainnya harus ditandu petugas medis karena jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena terbahak, dan penonton yang duduk selisih lima bangku di sisi kirinya yang tertawa hingga terkencing-kencing. Hijikata mendengus keras. Tidak hanya aktornya saja bahkan penontonnya pun vulgar.

Di samping kanannya Sakata tersenyum dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang melengkung. Ikut terhibur dan sesekali bertepuk tangan melihat tingkah para setengah gorilla yang berakting seperti makhluk hilang kewarasan. Sakata memang tidak terbahak-bahak, tetapi mata merahnya menahan geli setengah mati. Warnanya menjadi lebih gelap, tetapi berkilat karena pengaruh tenda kuning terang.

"Jangan hanya terus memandangiku, Hijikata _-kun_. Panggungnya ada di depan, tidak kalah menariknya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa lucunya," elak Hijikata.

"Karena kau tidak benar-benar menontonnya. Kau hanya sibuk memandangiku," kekeh Sakata.

Hijikata dengan sebal menoleh ke depan, hanya untuk menyelamatkan mukanya. Terkejut karena Sakata menyadari Hijikata sempat mengamati. Dengan kikuk Hijikata mulai mengikuti jalan cerita dari pertunjukan teater yang sedang dipentaskan.

Para aktor setengah gorilla itu mengenakan kostum setelan hitam, menyandang pedang, dan kerjanya hanya menjilat atasan. Aktor-aktor tersebut terlihat berwajah serupa dan untuk membedakannya mereka mengenakan dasi bermotif yang terlihat menggelikan. Salah satunya menggunakan motif babi-babi kecil dan kelakuannya paling menyebalkan.

Para penonton kembali tertawa saat aktor dengan dasi motif babi-babi kecil mulai bertingkah. Aktor itu berakting duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia mengumpat-ngumpat saat membaca laporan gorilla mata-mata bawahannya tentang iblis hitam yang sehitam pantat berbulunya. Hanya ada kata anpan, anpan, dan anpan yang mengisi kertasnya yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya.

Si pemakai dasi motif babi-babi kecil memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tugasnya, menangkap si iblis hitam. Ia bergerak jumpalitan dan gila-gilaan sebagai simbol bahwa pencariannya tidaklah mudah. Sebelum mendekati akhir sandiwara tingkah para aktornya semakin memprihatinkan gilanya, sejalan dengan semakin keras penonton tertawa.

Si iblis hitam ternyata tidaklah hitam. Ia mengenakan kimono putih, dan rupawan, dan sama-sama gorillanya. Namun, alih-alih si dasi motif babi-babi kecil menangkapnya akibat kejahatan masa lalu, tetapi nyatanya ialah yang terjerat. Terperangkap di bawah kedua lengan kokohnya dan sandiwara itu berakhir dengan ranjang yang berderit.

"Aku bisa mati berdiri," Hijikata memijit keningnya karena emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun hingga mukanya menjadi merah. Daftar sumber kejengkelannya semakin panjang. Setidaknya Sakata bersikap kooperatif.

Hijikata keluar dari tenda pertunjukan teater yang telah usai melalui pintu masuk dan Sakata mengekorinya satu langkah di belakang. Bernapas lega karena telah keluar dari tenda pertunjukan teater. Sandiwara yang bisa saja membuatnya menangis karena miris.

Sejauh mata Hijikata memandang terdapat tempat-tempat lain di pasar malam yang tidak kalah anehnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama. Pertunjukan dalam tenda teater itu ia jadikan pengalaman.

"Kurasa tidak buruk untuk menertawakan diri sendiri," Sakata akhirnya menanggapi.

"Diri sendiri yang dibuat konyol? Aku heran, siapa yang membuat naskah seperti itu?"

"Tidak aku. Tidak juga kau. Namun, aku mengakui pada akhirnya sandiwara itu menceritakan suasana baru. Lebih segar, seperti rerumputan hijau basah milik tetangga sebelah."

"Kau tidak benar-benar... berani," ia mencemooh Sakata.

"Hey, manusia punya imajinasi."

"Imajinasi itu ilusi."

Sakata terdiam. Tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi. Seberapapun terbiasanya Sakata akan penolakan. "Namun rasa ini bukan ilusi, Hijikata _-kun_. Ia sungguh ada dan nyata. Berdua kita bisa mewujudkannya."

Pengakuan Sakata menggantung di udara pasar malam yang berbau manis. Sakata termangu saat Hijikata tiba-tiba berbalik pergi. Punggung Hijikata kian lama kian mengecil. Ia meninggalkan Sakata dan masuk ke dalam kedai penjual sake. Kiranya secawan sake dapat membuat Hijikata bahagia walaupun bersamaan dengan si mata merah yang pasti akan mengusiknya, lagi dan lagi.

Ya. Sakata memang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti, sebanyak apapun Hijikata menyangkalnya. Karena Sakata akan terus mengejarnya, tidak pernah tidak.

"Akan kucoba lagi," Sakata berkata dengan penuh percaya diri karena siapapun tidak akan pernah tahu, sesuatu yang akan terjadi di tanah baru.

.

 **Selesai.**

.

Catatan:

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

Copyright© 2016, Putra Penipu


End file.
